Equestria Girls Meets The Mobians
by ShadowIsAwesome14
Summary: Sonic and The gang travel to the Equestria Girls World to track down Egg man and they take on human forms. Twilight was too late to get through the portal and now shes stuck there. And she meets new students who seem to possess extraordinary powers and not from the world of EQ Plus Sunset Shimmer Also falls for the same student named Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Our story begins in the EQ Girls world before Twilight and Spike was trying to leave through the portal but she had stayed too long at the dance and it closed. Now Twilight Sparkle and Spike have to wait for the next moon to return to her home of Equestria.

But while she was there she decided to stay with Rarity who was more than happy to help her out. Twilight kept her crown with her at all times so nothing happens like the Sunset Shimmer incident.

Now it was Monday and both Twilight and Rarity had just arrived to school. They got out of Rarity's car and headed towards the school. Twilight had brought Spike with her in her backpack.

Rarity: You think your ready for more school?

Twilight: Of course I love learning plus since Im gonna be here for awhile I might as well learn fit in with human society and where to do that is at school.

Spike: Always ready for anything that involves books or learning.

Rarity: Good point. Now lets all head in we don't want to be late right do we.

Twilight: Right, Rarity

-The two girls and Spike made their way to the school entrance. Rarity was holding Spike in her arms at the time. Then Twilight noticed a boy, with black hair with streaks and wearing a black jacket with white fur on the collar of it and red streaks on his sleeves and black pants with weird looking shoes that he wore, sitting on a school bench reading a small book.

Rarity: Twilight dear what are you looking at?

Twilight: That boy over there do you see him?

Rarity: I don't see anyone.

Twilight: What?

-Twilight turned around to see the boy was gone.

Twilight: But I could've sworn he was there a second ago.

Spike: There's no one around Twilight.

Rarity: Well maybe he went inside for class like we should be also doing.

Twilight: Yeah ok. (in thought) There's something about that guy I can sense it.

-Twilight and Rarity were at their lockers preparing for their classes.

Rarity: Well Twilight looks like you have Literature class first.

Twilight: Really I can't wait for my first official day of class.

Spike: Calm down Twilight. Lets just try to blend in and try to act normal.

Rarity: Well thats gonna be a problem considering that whole Sunset Shimmer event.

Twilight: Yeah but that won't stop me from learning.

Spike: Thats the spirit Twilight.

-Spike hopped in Twilights backpack.

Twilight:Look out Canterlot High because here comes Twilight Sparkle!

\- Twilight dashed off down the hall just to come back to Rarity a second later.

Twilight: Um which way is my class?

-Rarity pointed to the to other direction.

Twilight: Hehe thanks. Bye Rarity, Ill you at lunch with the others.

Rarity: Have fun Twilight and be safe.

-Minutes later Twilight had arrived at her class and decided to meet her teacher.

Twilight: Hello sir my name is Twilight Sparkle.

Professor Whooves: My name is Whooves, Professor Whooves. Its a pleasure to meet you I heard a lot about you from Celestia.

Twilight: Really?

Whooves: Indeed now why don't you take a seat and we can begin class.

Twilight: Yes sir.

-Twilight took her and place her bag down next to her deck.

Whooves: Morning students now today we are to be-

-Knock at the door. Everyone turned towards the direction of the

Whooves: Come in.

\- The door opened and Twilight noticed that it was the boy she saw before school started. He walked in and met with the Professor.

Whooves: And who might you be?

Shadow: The names Shadow.

Whooves: Ah yes you're the new student I was informed about please take your seat next to Twilight.

Shadow: Will do.

-Shadow walked over to the desk next to Twilight and sat down. Twilight could hear the other students chattering most likely about this Shadow.

Whooves: Where was I? Ah yes. Class today I will be pairing each of you into groups of two for book report.

-The students would were a little disappointed, but Twilight was excited and then Shadow just sat there with his arms crossed like he didn't care.

Whooves: Now I will assign you the group each a book and you are to write an essay about it and expressed what the book is stating. Alright now that I explained everything time to pair up. Hmm I know how about the two new students pair up. Shadow and Twilight you two will be reading the best selling novel Twilight.

Twilight: A book with my name is the best selling book in this world how ironic.

-Twilight then turned towards Shadow and extended her hand to Shadow.

Twilight: Hi Im Twilight Sparkle it's a pleasure to meet you.

-Shadow opened one of the his eyes still with a uncaring expression on his face but he shook Twilights hand with white gloves on his hands.

Shadow: Shadow.

Twilight: Shadow huh? That name is unique kinda relates to my name.

Shadow: I guess.

Twilight: You don't like to talk much do you?

Shadow: Not really.

Twilight: Well when we get a chance maybe we can head to the library to pick up our book ok?

Shadow: Sure why not but I have to meet up with my three brothers.

Twilight: Ok. So what are your brothers names.

Shadow: Sonic, Silver, and Tails. We just moved here.

Twilight: I see. I hope I get a chance to meet them.

Shadow: Trust me you probably will. Oh by the way is it true that you're from another world?

Twilight: Yes I am but I can't get back because the only way home is gone.

Shadow: Hmm...interesting. What's it like there?

Twilight: Well in Equestria, my world, everyone there are ponies consisting of unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies.

Shadow: I don't think that sounds like my kind of place.

Twilight: Well you never know Shadow.

Shadow: Well we better start paying attention to Whooves we don't want to get in trouble.

Twilight: You're probably right.

-They turned their heads to the front listening to Whooves. But Shadow was at Twilight in the corner of his eyes.

Shadow(in thought): Well, Twilight Sparkle, looks like we have more in common than just our names.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-With Rarity right after Twilight went to class.

Rarity: Well I better get myself to class I don't want to be late myself.

-Rarity walked down the hall passing other students down the hall but when she turned the corner she bumped into someone and fell on the ground dropping her books.

Silver: Oh I'm so sorry I didn't she you there.

-Rarity rubbing her head.

Rarity: It's ok I should have been more...

-Rarity was in awe and didn't finish her sentence as she looked at the boy that she bumped into her. He had grayish white hair, his eyes were yellow, and his outfit was amazing.

Rarity: Oh my (In love).

Silver: Here let me help you up.

-Silver pulled her up to her feet and picked up her books.

Silver: Here you go

Rarity: Thank you umm...

Silver: Silver and may I ask what your name is?

Rarity: It's Rarity.

Silver: Rarity? That's a pretty name.

Rarity (blushing/giggling): Thank you Silver.

Silver: Well I better go. Don't want to be late right?

Rarity: Ok it was nice meeting you.

Silver: Same to you bye.

-Silver left to go to class and Rarity stood there thinking about Silver.

Rarity: He's so handsome.

-Hours later Twilight was heading towards lunch to meet up with her friends. She hadn't seen Shadow since Literature class and for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about him. Then Spike came out of Twilight's bag.

Spike: What you thinking about Twilight?

Twilight: Hmm. Oh, nothing.

Spike: Is it Shadow?

Twilight: Well yeah actually.

Spike: Well how come?

Twilight: I just think there's more to him.

Spike: Well he's just a guy what more could there be?

Twilight: Yeah, I guess your right.

Rainbow: Hey Twilight!

-Twilight looked up to see her friends sitting at a table waiting for her.

Spike: Looks like they been waiting for us.

Twilight: Then we better not keep them waiting.

-Twilight walked over to the table and sat down with her (parallel world)friends. She then notice two other students she didn't recognize. One had blue hair wearing a blue hoodie with the same colors of his hair with light blue jeans on and next to him was a girl with pink hair and red dress.

Twilight: Hi girls.

Applejack: Howdy sugarcube.

Fluttershy: Hi Twilight.

Pinkie Pie: Hey Twilight.

Twilight: Rainbow aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends

Rainbow: Twilight this is my new friend Sonic and his girlfriend Amy.

Twilight: Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle nice to meet you.

Sonic and Amy: Nice to meet you.

Twilight: So your Shadow's brother.

Sonic: That's right.

-Spike jumps out of Twilight's bag onto the table.

Amy: Aww who's this little guy?

Twilight: That's Spike.

Sonic: Spike huh? Hey what's up little pup.

-Spike got on his back rolling around being cute.

Amy: Aww he's so cute.

-Suddenly Rarity came and sat down quiet still daydreaming about Silver.

Fluttershy: Rarity are you ok?

Rarity: Yes. I just met the most wonderful guy ever.

Applejack: Oh no she's in love.

Rainbow: Hey Sonic didn't you tell me you had more friends here?

Sonic: Yea. But I'm not sure where they could be.

Suddenly, Sunset starts walking to the table when suddenly she slips on a misplaced banana peel.

Sunset: Whoa!

From across the room Shadow quickly zooms in and catches her but the food from the tray got all over them.

Sunset: Thanks.

Shadow: No problem. Names Shadow.

Sunset: I am Sunset Shimmer.

Shadow: That's an interesting name.

Rarity walks over to them.

Rarity: Sunset dear, come with me. I need to get you new clothes stat!

She grabs Sunset's hand, and starts dragging her across the room. Sunset is blushing but no one notices.

Sunset: (shouting to shadow) Nice meeting you!

He waves back.

Sonic: Hey! Shad! Over here!

Shadow turns to see Sonic and Amy.

Shadow: I swear to God if he calls Shad one more time I'll send him to moon.

He then starts walking over to them.

Shadow: What I tell you about calling that.

Sonic: Oh come "bro". I'm just joking.

Twilight: Oh hi Shadow.

Shadow: Hey.

Amy: You should go clean up like now. No one likes a dirty boy you know!

Shadow: Whatever. Is there a place where I could get some clean clothes?

Applejack: Well my granny is in charge of the lost in found. Maybe there are some clothes you could borrow. Follow me.

Shadow: Lead the way.

The two start walking towards the lunch line.

Rainbow: So that was Shadow huh?

Sonic: Yea he's pretty cool but he's more of a lone wolf.

Amy: But underneath he's a real nice guy.

Rainbow: Well he does seem cool plus I do like that cool jacket he was wearing.

Pinkie: Oh Twilight did you hear did ya did ya?!

Twilight: Hear what Pinkie?

Pinkie: About the Mane Event coming up soon?!

Sonic: What is that?

Rainbow: It's a night that comes only once a year. It's where the students show off their special talents.

Sonic: Cool. You know I would totally win that!

Rainbow: In your dreams. Girls I have got plans for the Mane Event. We will discuss it when we get closer to it.

Rarity and Sunset come back. Sunset is wearing a red ruffled shirt with two layers of orange and red in the shirt too. She was also wearing nave leggings that had flames and a heart going down the right leg.

Rarity: So what do you all think?

Pinkie: Wow!

Fluttershy: It's nice.

Sunset: Rarity I look silly in this.

Rarity: Pish posh you look amazing. Right everyone?

They all nodded.

Sunset: I guess so.

Suddenly, the intercom comes on.

Celestia: Sunset Shimmer please report to the Vice Principals office. Sunset Shimmer. Thank you.

Fluttershy: Why would they call you in? You didn't do anything wrong.

Sunset: I'll find out I guess. Well, see you all later.

Sunset walks away from the table and she passes Shadow and AJ. She stops.

Sunset: Um Shadow.

Shadow: Yes.

Sunset: Thanks for catching me. I could of gotten a serious head injury.

Shadow: Don't mention it.

AJ: I hate to break up this conversation, but you have somewhere you should be Sunset. You wouldn't want to anger Vice Principal Luna.

Sunset: Yea you're right. Guess I'll see you later.

Shadow: If you're lucky.

She starts running out of the lunch room. Aj and Shadow return to the table. Shadow is wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. He decides to sit next to Twilight since it was the only open spot on the table.

Shadow: So…bro how has school been?

Sonic: Pretty…boring. I mean nothing exciting has happened yet. Classes are way too long. The only one that was interesting was gym. Oh and let me tell you I showed up everyone with my incredible speed.

Rainbow: Whoa whoa whoa, hold up? What did you just say?

Sonic: You heard me right. I beat everyone wasn't that right Amy?

Amy: Yes he did! Look at this picture I took.

She shows them a picture of Sonic at the finish line of the track looking proud with the other kids in the background running very sluggish.

Rarity: Impressive.

Amy: I know right. No one is as great as my Sonic!

Rainbow: Is that so Amy? Well then…how about we have an Iron Athletics Competition?

Shadow: What the heck is that?

Pinkie: I know! It's a contest of many little events, and whoever wins the most events takes the contest. I judged the one between AJ and Rainbow.

Twilight: Who won?

Rainbow: Me of course.

AJ: Hold your horses. You_ barley_ won. If I hadn't hit that hurdle I would of beat you in the relay.

Rainbow: Whatever. I still won. So ha!

The bell rung.

Rarity: Well I guess it's time for us to part. Twilight you have music arts with me and Pinkie.

Twilight: Ok then. I'll follow you.

Amy: Sonic, we have…European History next. My favorite subject.

Sonic: Great…not.

Fluttershy: Hey. I'm in that class too. Why don't we all go together?

Amy: Sure. If that's alright Sonic?

Sonic: Of course.

AJ: Well see ya'll later.

-Before Twilight and was about to leave she picked up Spike and put him in her bag and turned to Shadow.

Twilight: Well, I guess I'll see you later then.

Shadow: Yeah I guess.

Twilight: Well maybe after school we could go to library and get a start on our project.

Shadow: Sure I'll have to tell my friends that I'm gonna be busy after school then.

Twilight: Yeah, same here.

Rarity: Twilight are you coming?

Twilight: In a minute!

Shadow: We can take bike there.

Twilight: Ok can't wait.

Shadow: Well, see you later Twilight.

Twilight: Ok bye Shadow.

-The two walked away from each other. Twilight met up with Rarity.

Rarity: That Shadow sure is cute.

Twilight: Yeah I guess.

Rarity: He'd be a great boyfriend for a certain girl I know?

Twilight: Really? Who?

Rarity: You Twilight.

Twilight: What no we are just friends, I think.

Rarity: Well give him a chance you never.

Twilight: Ok. But no promises.

The girls made their way to their next class.

We are now in Luna's office with Sunset sitting in the chair. The room is dark with the only light coming in from the blinds.

Luna: Sunset…You know you have a lot to make up for.

Sunset: I know….I know.

Luna: Originally, my sister wanted you to have detention every Saturday for the next two months…but… I had a better idea that would actually help you.

Sunset: And that is?

Luna: Next week we are supposed to be getting three new students from out of town. I want YOU to give them a tour of the school.

Sunset: Why me?

Luna: Because it will give you a chance to re connect yourselves with your peers after your incident a few days ago. Do you understand?

Sunset: Yes ma'am.

Luna: Good. Now, you must go. Here is a pass to give to Miss Lily. I don't want you to miss any more of her gardening class.

Sunset: Ok…Thank you.

Luna: You are welcome.

She exits the door and walks into the classroom on the second floor.

Miss Lily: Sunset Shimmer. So kind of you to join us. Now, could you please be a dear and take your seat next to Photo Finish.

She nodded while giving her the pass. Sunset then sits down. Photo Finish and Octavia who are on the opposite sides start to move their desks away from her. Sunset frowns.

Miss Lily: Now, class today we are going to be talking about fertilizers, and how important they are to your garden.

Sunset: (thinking) Ah…that boy…Why can't I stop thinking about him? Sunset focus. This is your time to redeem yourself after what you did. Look...the students are still frightened by you. Forget boys. You need to focus on earning their trust back. But…how can I after what he did?


	3. Chapter 3

High in the skies Eggman ship flies above the clouds to avoid detection. The good doctor is in his lab starring at a test tube containing some creature in it. Suddenly

the door opened and a man walked in and stood behind Eggman.

Cyril: You wanted to see me Doctor?

Eggman: Yes I did. Come with me, I want to give you more information about your target.

Cyril: Fine. (notices the test tube) What is that?

Eggman: Nothing that concerns you my boy. Now lets get going.

Eggman and Cyril walked the lab and walks down hall.

Eggman: Now let's get down to business. I need you to capture Shadow the hedgehog and bring him to me alive.

Cyril: What you want him?

Eggman: I need him alive in order to finish a project I have been working on.

Cyril: You mean that creature?

Eggman: Yes.

Cyril: Ok, but how am I going to capture him? My weapons will be utterly useless against him.

Eggman: True. Because of Shadow's very dense muscle density, he able to survive almost 8 megatons force in his normal state. But I have made some modifications to your

weapons and armor to help better immobilize him.

Eggman and the mercenary enter a room containing Cyril's new gear.

Cyril(smiling): Doctor, you never cease to surprise me.

Eggman: I know. But now I want you to gear up and track him down.

Cyril: What if his friends get in my way?

Eggman: Destroy them.

Cyril: As you wish Doctor.

Eggman:(thinking) Soon my ultimate creation, you will be reborn to serve your new master.

-Meanwhile at Canterlot high, school was over and Twilight and her friends made her way out the the school yard.

Rainbow: Well what are guys doing tonight?

Pinkie: Me and Applejack have a chemistry test to study so we decided to study together at her house.

Applejack: I just hope you don't drink all the cider this time Pinkie.

Pinkie: No promises.

Fluttershy: I have to go the animal shelter to help out with some new animals that jsut came in.

Sunset: Well I really don't have anything to do tonight. What about you Twilight?

Twilight: Well me and Shadow going to the local library to study.

Rarity: Yeah sure just to "study" darling.

Twilight: We are.

Pinkie: Yeah I believe I mean its not like she likes him anyway right?

Twilight(nervously): Uh yeah sure.

Rarity: Plus you already have a boyfriend.

Twilight: You mean Flash?(blushing) We're just friends.

Sunset: Oh yeah then why do you always act nervous and silly when you see him?

Twilight: I do not.

-Out of nowhere Flash Sentry walks up to the group of girls to see Twilight.

Flash: Hey Twilight.

Twilight(starts acting nervous and blushing): Hi Flash.

Rarity: Come on girls let's give these two some time.

Pinkie: Ok right behind you.

Rainbow: Later you two.

Applejack: Bye Twi.

Fluttershy: See you later Twilight.

Sunset: See you tomorrow Twilight.

Twilight: Bye girls.

-The girls were heading to the school parking.

Flash: So Twilight, I was wondering if maybe you like to hangout tonight.

Twilight: I'm sorry Flash but I kinda have plans tonight.

Flash: Oh with who?

Shadow: That would be me.

-Flash and Twilight turned to see Shadow on his motorcycle holding two helmets.

Twilight: Oh hey Shadow.

Flash: This is who you have plans with?

Shadow: Yo got a problem with that?

Flash: No not all.

Shadow: Twilight we need to get going if we are gonna make it to the library in time.

Twilight: Ok. (turns to Flash) I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow ok.

Flash: Ok cool. Later then.

-Flash walks away with a angry look on his face. Twilight went over to Shadow and got on his bike. Shadow hands her a helmet.

Shadow: You might want to hold on to me.

Twilight: Ok (wrapping her arms him).

Shadow: Hold on.

-Shadow revs up his bike and takes off down the street and Twilight screams in joy and delight in cheery kind of way. But as they are aware they being watched from a

distance by Cyril in his new armor and some Eggbots.

Cyril: So I'm not the only one whose appearances has changed. Eggbots pursue the target.

-The Eggbots flies in the direction where Shadow and Twilight were heading.

Cyril: Let the hunt begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Later downtown in apartment complex, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, and Tails were waiting for Sonic and the others to show up. Tails was on his laptop doing research, while Blaze sat on the couch and Rouge was standing waiting for them to show up..

Knuckles: What's taking them so long?

Rouge: Be patient Knuckles. I'm sure they'll be here soon.

Tails: Yeah I mean we are still learning our way around this world after all.

Blaze: True but they should have at least called.

Knuckles: I'm sick of waiting. We need to find those emeralds before Eggman can get to them first.

Blaze: Well we have two emeralds in our possession and Eggman has 1.

Tails: Which means there's still 4 emeralds uncounted for.

Rouge: Well we do know there's at least 2 emeralds somewhere around that school.

Knuckles: Then why haven't they found it?

Tails: Beats me.

-The door opens and Sonic, Amy, and Silver comes walking in to the apartment with shopping.

Sonic: Hey whats up guys.

Knuckles: Finally where have you guys been?

Silver: Amy wanted to do some "quick" shopping.

Amy: I got new clothes for all of us to wear.

Blaze: Oh can't wait to see them.

Rouge: Hey where's Shadow at?

Sonic: I don't know he ditched us and took off on Omega.

Rouge: I knew we shouldn't have turned Omega into a motorcycle.

Amy: Well what else were we suppose to do with a him?

Tails: Why don't we just call them?

Silver: Good idea and while Rouge is doing that we're gonna watch this anime series I bought.

Blaze: What's it called?

Sonic: It's called Dragon ball Z.

Knuckles: What the heck kind of name is that?

Amy: It sounds cool to me. let's watch it.

Silver: I'll make the popcorn!

Sonic: I'll go put in the DVD.

Tails: Right behind ya.

-Everyone headed to the living room while stayed to called Shadow on her communicator. With Shadow and Twilight at the library sitting at a table with their books.

Twilight: So Shadow how long have you been at Canterlot High?

Shadow: Not long. We're not from around here.

Twilight: May I ask where you're from?

Shadow: Some place you probably never heard. So what's the deal with you and that Flash Sentry guy?

Twilight: He's a guy met when I first came to this world. He's been so sweet to me.

Shadow: I'm guessing you like him.

Twilight: A little.

Shadow: I see.

Twilight: So what about you?

Shadow: What about me?

Twilight: Is there anyone you like?

Shadow: No I'm not really into dating I prefer to be alone.

Twilight: Oh.

Shadow: That's just how I am.

-Suddenly Shadow phone went off.

Twilight: What's that?

Shadow: Someone's calling me I have to take this. Be right back.

Twilight: Ok I'll be here waiting.

-Shadow got up and walked away, then Spike climbs out of Twilight bag and onto her lap.

Spike: That guy sure is mysterious.

Twilight: I don't know Spike. I think there's more to him than meets the eye.

-Where Shadow is.

Shadow: What is it Omega?

Omega: Incoming call from Rouge.

Shadow: Put her through.

Rouge: Shadow?

Shadow: I'm here Rouge. What is it?

Rouge: Where are you? Sonic says you just took off.

Shadow: I had something to do.

Rouge: Like what?

-Omega joins in.

Omega: Shadow is with a female name Twilight Sparkle.

Rouge: Oh really?

Shadow: It's not like Rouge, she's just a friend.

Rouge: Sure she is.

Shadow: Whatever. (turns and looks out window) Listen I have to-

-Shadow notices someone in armor outside the parking lot with 3 Eggbots.

Rouge: Shadow? You there?

Shadow: I'll have to call you back Rouge.

Rouge: Shadow wai-

-Shadow hangs up and runs back to Twilight.

Shadow: Twilight we need to go now.

Twilight: Go? Why?

Shadow: I can't explain it to you now but you have to trust me. Grab your dog and let's go.

Twilight: Ok Shadow. Come on Spike.

-Spike jumps into her book bag, Shadow and Twilight then make their way outside to Omega(motorcycle).

Shadow: Where'd they go?

Twilight: Where'd who go?

Cyril: He means me.

-A man in battle armor walks out of the shadows standing 10 feet away from them.

Twilight: Shadow do you know him?

Shadow: No. But something tells me he's to chat.

Cyril: You're exactly right...Shadow the hedgehog.

Shadow: WHAT!?

Twilight: Hedgehog? Why he call you that?

Shadow: Just who are you and why are you here?

Cyril: I'm a mercenary from Mobius just like you are. And the good doctor is paying good money to capture you alive.

Shadow: You'll have to ask him yourself. Now we can do this the easy way...

-3 Eggbots fly down next to Cyril.

Cyril: Or the fun way.

Shadow: Twilight go.

Twilight: But what about you?

Shadow: I'll take care of this guy you just hide.

Twilight: Ok just be careful.

Shadow: I will.

-Twilight ran off to hide behind a car away from the soon to be fight and watched.

Shadow: You just gonna stand there or are we gonna do this?

Cyril: Eggbots...ATTACK!

-The 3 bots charged at and Shadow run at them and punched through one of them and use chaos spear to destroy it from the inside.

Twilight: Incredible.

Spike: Wow I guess there is more to this guy.

Shadow: Chaos Spear!

-Shadow fired two more spears at the other two remaining robots destroying them both.

Shadow: You're next.(looking at Cyril)

Cyril: As you wish.

-Cyril pulled the two twin swords he had on his back and ran at Shadow. Shadow got in a fighting stance and was blocking sword hits with his Inhibitor Rings. Shadow managed to grab Cyril's arm and disarm one of the swords out of his hand and kicked him away.

Cyril: Impressive.

Shadow: You haven't seen anything yet.

The two began a epic sword fight and delivered kicks and punches to each other as well but Cyril managed to cut on his arm causing him to stagger back as he began to bleed from his arm.

Cyril: So this is the Ultimate lifeform? I'm not impressed.

Shadow(growls) That's it!

-Cyril slashed Shadow from behind and cut him on his back. Shadow fell to the ground.

Twilight: SHADOW!

Spike: He's hurt.

Twilight: We have to help him.

Spike: How that guy will tear us apart.

Cyril: This was easier than I thought and here I thought you be a challenge for me guess not.

Shadow(thinking) Damn this human body made me weaker than I thought. Using my chaos powers weaken me too much.

Cyril: Time for us to go.

-Then out of no where a purple beam hit Cyril from behind hurting him.

Cyril: Argh!

Shadow: What the?

Twilight: Get away from him!

Shadow: Twilight NO! GET OUT OF HERE!

Cyril: I was gonna let you live girl(pulls out pistol and slowly points it at Twilight)

Shadow: Don't do it!

Cyril: Goodbye.

-He pulls the trigger and fires at her as she stands there in shock. Shadow got up and skated over to her and pushed her out the way and was hit but the bullet in his shoulder.

Twilight: SHADOW!

-She runs over to him.

Twilight: Come on get up!

Shadow: Go now please.

Twilight: I'm not leaving you!

Cyril: How touching. (Points the gun at them again)

-Suddenly motorcycle comes out of nowhere with no one riding it and transforms into a red and black robot and punches Cyril sending him crashing through a wall.

Shadow: Glad you finally showed up Omega.

Twilight: You know this thing?

Shadow: He's a friend and now we have to get out of his(groaning in pain)

Twilight: Let me help you up.

-Omega transformed back into a motorcycle and Twilight helped Shadow onto the bike.

Omega: Hold on.

-Omega revved up and sped away from the scene. Cyril made his way back out with his broken armor and stood there in anger as police sirens made their way to the location.

Cyril: This isn't over.


	5. Update

Hello everyone ShadowisAwesome14 (AKA Cyril Smith VA) here after a very long time with some updates.

First I want to say sorry for not uploading and writing for the story I've been very busy with life that I just forgot to writing and I kinda lost writing creativity.

But I will be writing again soon I just finished up a few chapters for some of my stories including this one.

But until I get those up feel free to check out the YouTube Voice Acted series of my stories.

**_Shades Of Apple _**

watch?v=DpiEUtZMtw8

**_Shadows Of Twilight_**

playlist?list=PLXkOFvEQwLzvX7sFYBOwEGJLOs37ex0Iw

**_Shadow Meets Equestria Girls_**

playlist?list=PLXkOFvEQwLzsREnZt1-7nBBt0YggYMCdZ

**_Sonic X RWBY_**

watch?v=cM8hyP99O0U

Here are the links to the series enjoy and thank you all so much for your patience.

add youtube com/ to the links


End file.
